Monalisa (female rapper)
|'Age' || |- |'Also known as' || Monalisa Hypnotik |- |'Birth date' || |- |'Birth name' || |- |'Origin' || Rosemont/St-Michel, Montreal |- |'Current City' || Montreal |- |'Styles' || Crunk, Hip-Hop, Reggae |- |'Occupation(s)' || Rapper |- |'Years active' || |- |'Label(s)' || |- |'Associated acts' || Murdah Mammiez, |- |'Website' || |} Biography Monalisa a.k.a The Crunk Mistress was delivered to earth to serve her time in the city of Montreal, state of Quebec, Canada . Primarily grew up in Rosemont/St Michel, Monalisa started lyrically expressing herself by the young age of 13. Being 100% Italian she brings the attitude and confidence the underworld of this rap game wants and needs. Her first breakthrough in music came in 1995 by the name of RedRum in a group called Twin Mindz…where the world, not knowingly would start taking a trip into Monalisa’s hypnotizing mystic mind. Music being her only remedy and way of deeply expressing herself, her mission was now to share her feelings about life experiences, struggles and random obstacles she was left to deal with since her youth which gave her the strength and courage to pull through. Music also allowed her to let out the steam and reverse negativity to positivity forming creativity driven by emotions, passion and experience. After trying out a few labels, she came to the conclusion that the determination to support, invest in herself and for her dreams was there, therefore like a soldier did and has been doing what it takes to keep rolling and moving forward ALSO knows as m.t.l'z first boss lady. The Crunk Mistress brings versatility to her rapping and singing, flow mixed with swag, full throttle energy and hype…but most importantly always straight from the heart. Convinced to make it and attain her goals, she introduced herself in the game by dotting herself widely on the map. That led her to work with a couple of local record labels and numerous artists where she gained experience and slowly but surely started rising from the concrete and gaining the notoriety she deserves. As well as being a former member of the Twin Mindz, she is also a former member of the female movement that was known as the M.T.L’s Murdah Mammiez which ended in mid 2009. The Mistress has now taken on her role as a full independent artist that’s ready for anything. Monalisa is the definition of sexy with a taste of mystical crunk and a hardcore twist of hypnosis which originates her addictive style. Determination being her key to shine and fulfill her dreams, the mistress of crunk was exposed as one who not only concentrates on hard edged rhythms but also as a symbol of explicit sexuality…2 areas that have long been the territory of male rappers. Following along side with her rhyming skills, it was inevitable that this underground star would continue cultivating her career by bringing a more provocative and raw taste to the scene…making a big impression with her sex appeal through blazing hot photo shoots and videos! Monalisa started experimenting with modeling in 2005 and throughout the years she did a few photo shoots with various companies which led her to discover the love she has for it. Confidence, dedication and belief… Lights, Camera, Action! The pictures speak for themselves…a diamond in the rough or a star in the making? …either way striving to the top and the sky is the limit for this rare specie. On a higher note, that sense of comfort didn’t only boost up her photos but allowed her to give her all in front of the cameras for her first video of her single “Cocoller a moi”; launching at the end of ’09 which is a feature with a well known local artist: Sans Pression, coming right out of the many tracks on her new mixtape; Monalisa: The Mystic Storm, that was launched in late August 2009. Also as upcoming news…a little leak on Monalisa’s breakthrough on a new, exciting and intense reality show that will be launching some time in early 2010. Take a deeper trip into her life and random situations, from funny moments to touching discoveries of what it has taken this star to get to where she is today…where you can get the full insight of the struggle and to what extent she won’t stop in this journey of success at its greatest. You don’t want to miss it!!! Stay tuned for all the info, it will be posted on this page and facebook, where you can contact her and show all your love and support: “Monalisa Hypnotik” STAY POSTED FOR 2010 NEW VIDEOS AND ALBUM. Mixtapes * Music * North Pole (Remix). ft. Monalisa Hypnotik Music Videos * Videos * MONALISA @ RADIO Links * Monalisa facebook * Monalisa myspace * Monalisa facebook fan page * Monalisa channel on YouTube See Also * List of female rappers and rap groups * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Canadian rappers * List of Canadian rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Montreal rappers * List of Greater Montreal rappers and rap groups * List of rappers and rap groups in Saint-Michel, Montreal coming soon Category:Canadian rappers and rap groups Category:Canadian rappers Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's rappers Category:Unsigned rappers Category:Monalisa Category:Rappers in Montreal Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Montreal Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Greater Montreal Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:Female rappers Category:Canadian female rappers Category:Myspace Category:Facebook Category:YouTube Category:Underground rappers Category:Unsigned rappers Category:Album/Mixtape needed Category:Unfinish pages